The Princess and Her Protector
by Blonde-And-Quirky
Summary: Princess Weiss is sick of being shut up in her castle with only books for company. Seeking adventure, she goes on sercret trips to the villages of her kingdom. When Weiss gets into trouble, the girl that saves her is given the task to protect the her when there is trouble looming over the kingdom, so Weiss has a choice: will she stay with Ruby, or choose to protect her kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is a RWBY fairytale AU, so it will be many chapters and such. WhiteRose and Bumblebee! I'm sure a million other people have done this, but I thought it would be fun so… Yeah! Enjoy!**

It was early in the morning in the kingdom of Beacon. They horizon was lined with a pale blue, and the rest of the sky was a misty white. A thick layer of moisture had settle over the kingdom, forming dew drops on the evenly cut blades of grass that belong to the front lawn of the castle. It was surrounded by woods on all side, distant from any small villages or towns that branched out from it. It was completely silent out and inside the castle, except for that clatter of pots and pans from the royal chefs that choose to rise early. The only sound that could be heard by the royal residents in the castle, however, was the distant echo of birds chirping.

All of the royalty in the castle were asleep, not including the princess, who stared out her window longingly. She stared at the grass, at the thick mess of trees that surrounded her, at the blue jays flying about serenely. It looked as if it was going to rain, judging by the gray clouds moving on from the west. The princess, whose name was Weiss, gave a long, content sigh. She was currently sitting on her bed under the covers that had been yanked out from under the mattress whilst she was sleeping. There was a window right above the headboard of her bed, and she took the liberty to gaze at the beautiful scene behind it every morning after she awoke.

Her room was indeed large, a large sitting area adjacent from her bed where you could usually find a roaring fire and her, curled up on one of the couches with a book. She possessed many books, and had a wall dedicated bookshelves that reached the high ceilings. They were crammed with books, some that she couldn't fit in laying out in any extra space. A ladder was propped up against the wall next to it, and she found it handy whenever she wanted a book from the top shelf.

Despite her bookshelves, her room was the pinnacle of tidiness. There was not a speck of dust or any stains on the any pieces of furniture. She believed that there was a place for everything and everything should be in its place, something she had learned from the queen at a very young age. She had no trouble learning that part when she had begun her training on how to be a queen. She been learning her queenly duties for years now, and they were becoming tiresome. She often snuck out of the castle into the village, where there was much more adventure. She would watch jousting and go into little shops to hear the shopkeepers tell tales of their adventurous past. They were stretched, she was sure, but they were a pleasure to hear all the more.

As she was staring out her window, she heard a knock on her door, which was unusual at this time of morning. She knew it wasn't her mother or father, since they would get up in a more timely fashion, so she knew it could only be one person. Weiss quickly crawled out from under her covers and pulled them up to look less sloppy- she didn't like people seeing her room in a mess. Weiss adjusted her nightgown, pulling it down to brush against her knees. She quickly brushed her hair out and pulled it into an off-centered ponytail. She slipped a small tiara into the base of her ponytail and folded her legs underneath her, regaining a regal posture that she didn't bother keeping up when she was alone. The person knocked again, and Weiss cleared her throat quietly before granting them access.

The door opened slowly, and a head poked out making sure to scan the room from top to bottom before her eyes darted to the princess. A tall girl stepped out dressed in a black dress that brushed the tops of her shins. It was a simple cotton dress that was drawn in at the waist, with two wide straps over her shoulders. She wore black ankle-cut boots and a dark gray hood was tied around her neck, the hood pulled up over her face to obscure most of her features. But Weiss recognized the familiar gleam of amber irises underneath it.

Even though Weiss had been expecting her, her eyes lit up at the sight of her Lady-in-waiting. "Blake," Weiss said fondly, gesturing for the girl to come in.

"Hello Weiss," said Blake, making her way across the room and planting herself on the edge of Weiss' bed. They had been best friends for a long time, and had disregarded using their formal titles when conversing a long time ago. They were too good of friends for that nonsense. There was an unspoken suggestion that Weiss should begin to get ready for the day, and she did so eagerly in anticipation of where they were going that day. Blake had finally agreed to accompany Weiss on a trip to the village, after months of disapproving. She had always thought her excursions her dangerous, and that she should stay in the castle where she was safe. People would take drastic measures to get their hands on the princess, and for many reasons. Blake just said she would accompany the princess to protect her, but secretly, she too had an adventurous side, and thought it would be exciting to go to the largest village in the kingdom- Vale.

Weiss arose from her bed and mad her way to her closet, opening it and smiling at the bountiful amount of diamond, pearl, and jewel encrusted dresses that she owned. There were indeed many beautiful dresses, but she searched carefully for something that the common folk might wear. Her eyes settled on a pale blue cotton dress, that had the same length as Blake's, and had the waist drawn in as well, but her sleeves went a little past he crook of her elbow. Weiss took her hair down from its ponytail and tucked the tiara into her a small canvas messenger bag that she slung over her shoulders. She too tied a cloak around her neck and pulled the hood over her head, wishing to hide her face.

Weiss didn't want anybody knowing that it was her roaming the village because of two reasons. First, the news would spread like a wildfire throughout all of the villages, and the king and queen would find out about her forbidden journeys for sure. Second, she knew that there were many people that would kill to get their hands on her, for a wide range of reasons only they knew. Therefore, she was to stay hidden, under Blake's orders and her own decision.

When Weiss was finished getting ready for the day ahead, she returned to Blake's side, hefting the Lady in Waiting- who was having second thoughts about the endeavor- off of her bed and out the door. They slipped through the halls in the castle, hiding from any servants that passed by, and going quietly enough so that no one heard them. Blake was nervous, but Weiss was excited, and anxious to get out of this stuffy castle full of stuck-up snobs. She was getting the opportunity to act like a normal teenage girl, and forget what she was taught about being a princess. She didn't want things just handed to her in life- she wanted to earn them with her cleverness and smarts. After reading so many books, she had been thoroughly educated on many topics.

The two slipped out of the castle gates, descending on their journey to the horse stables, where they would get Weiss's white horse, Thunderstorm. As they made their way slowly to the stables, they conversed about books, which they shared an equal love for. Blake had a large selection in her room, but as the princess, Weiss got all of the newer books first, which Blake usually borrowed. They arrived at the horse stables and the familiar smell of hay and just horses in general met their nasal passages. Neither of them cringed, like someone who didn't live at the castle might've, since they were used to this smell. Blake went to the stall where Thunderstorm was kept. She stepped inside, rubbed the horse's nose, patted its flank, and slung the saddle over its back. The white horse neighed roughly, stomping it's hooves a few times and its tail flicking back in forth in excitement. Blake jumped up on the horse, grabbing Weiss's hand and pulling her up too. Blake pulled her hood down even lower over her face and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"We better not get caught for this," she mumbled to Weiss, who wrapped her arms around her lady-in-waiting tightly. Blake flicked the reins of the horse and they took off across the front lawn into the forest. They followed a path that led to Vale for about a half an hour before they could both hear the distant echo of people talking and horses neighing. Blake rode faster, the horse kicking up dust as they went. As the noise grew louder, Weiss became more excited.

Metaphorically speaking, she couldn't wait to be taken off her throne.


	2. Chapter 2

As the uncanny sound of voices grew louder, Blake had to constantly tell Weiss to settle down and try to not be seen by any commoners that might have been roaming the trails that day. It wasn't a very warm day, and gray clouds loomed over the entire kingdom, and as far as anyone could see in all directions. The sun was nowhere to be seen, covered by the clouds that were heavy with rain. Blake looked at the sky worryingly, but kept on riding.

Weiss was practically bouncing in her seat when they came upon the city, packed with people buying and selling. The edge of the wide street was littered with vendors and tiny shops. You could hear merchants yelling about sales and prices. You could see the commoners trying to bargain with the merchants about their prices. You could hear the distance sound of a mandolin, probably a band playing the street for money, thought Weiss. She had made sure to bring money with her, and she touched the pack full of coins to reassure herself. She was very aware of all the pickpockets that littered the city, and wanted to be positive that she would not be stolen from.

People parted as they saw a horse coming through to let it pass, and there were a scarce amount of whispers form the town's natives saying that they had never seen that horse before. Most folks just went about their business, avoiding being run over by the duo. There was an ample amount of chatter throughout the streets, and Weiss picked up on a few of the town's latest news and gossip. Blake, however, just rode along the streets with her head low, thinking about the worst scenario about this endeavor. Weiss tugged at Blake's hood, and they slowed to a stop in front of a book store. Blake had heard Weiss's tales of this book store, and she was anticipating their visit to it. It was indeed very large, just as Weiss had described it, and there were tall bookshelves all over crammed full with books.

Blake tied their horse to a post outside and helped Weiss of its back. Weiss gave one last yank on her hood before following Blake inside excitedly. It was quiet inside the bookstore, but you could still hear the outside clamor faintly. The oil lamps inside burned dimly, but their light was made up for by a roaring fire accompanied by some chairs around it. The owner of the shop was a nice elderly lady that welcomed them and offered her help. Weiss wanted to speak, but Blake had told her that she would do all the talking. She was worried someone might recognize her voice, and they didn't want that.

Blake quietly refused the woman's service and set off to finding a few books. She weaved her way in between the book cases, browsing through the selection casually and quickly. She went to the romance section first to look for books that might be similar to her current favorite novel: Knights of Love. Weiss preferred fantasy and adventure, which was the section she went to first.

They spent almost an hour plucking books from the shelves and inspecting the summaries to see if they were interested or not. When the hour was almost up, they both had a few books in hand and were ready to purchase them. They walked up to the register, and Weiss placed her coins on the counter, deciding to be generous and cover Blake's books as well as her own. Just as the lady was about to scoop up the coins, a calico cat leapt of nowhere and snatched up a few coins in its mouth. The lady gasped and watched as Weiss chased after the cat, which was very agile, and jumped on top of one of the bookcases, which Weiss was incapable of reaching. The glint of the coins was still clenched between the cat's incisors. Weiss sighed. On top of sprinting after the cat, she had to constantly be pulling her hood down to keep it from slipping away from her face. Although it was only her, Blake, and the store owner in the shop, she didn't wish to reveal her identity to anyone.

The cat came to the fireplace, where a young woman was sitting and enjoying a book. She guessed they weren't the only ones in the shop. Weiss gave a few strangled pants before lunging forward for the cat.

The thing is, the woman was sitting very close to the fire place, which was not enclosed by and kind of bars or net. It was completely exposed. The cat leapt onto the woman's lap with such ferocity it knocked the book out of her hands. The cat hissed at Weiss, who was face down on the floor, unmoving after her fall. She hurt everywhere. She hurt too much to notice that her hood was no longer covering her distinctive snowy white hair.

Weiss slowly looked up. The book, which had been knocked out of the woman's hands, was sitting in the fireplace, flames singing it to a dust already. They licked upwards and glowed brightly, illuminating the figure of the cat, who spit the coins out right in front of Weiss's face. She picked them up hesitantly and wiped them on the skirt of her dress.

The princess still had not noticed that her hood was now hanging limply on her back, and she stumbled over to Blake and the shopkeeper. Blake gasped sharply and zipped over to her friend, yanking her hood over her face. But it was too late, the shopkeeper and the reading woman had already seen and recognized her snowy white hair and bright cyan eyes. The bookstore owner just smiled, laughter lines forming around her mouth and the skin in the corner of her eyes wrinkling. She held a finger up to her lips, as if to signal she would keep quiet.

The woman behind them, however, stared at them with shop, her mouth agape. Blake walked over and talked in hushed whispers with the lady. She pulled a handful of coins out of her coin pouch and gave them to the lady, who nodded. Weiss never thought Blake would resort to bribery. Yet here she was, giving a stranger some coins to keep quiet.

Weiss sighed heavily. She was at a loss for words at what had just had happened. Blake returned by Weiss's side and offered an apology to the shopkeeper. Weiss shoved a hand in her coin pouch and pulled out a few, tossing them on to the counter. The woman shouted to them as they were leaving that what they paid was more than they bought, and Weiss hollered back to keep the change.

They walked out of the shop, both of them still recovering from the debacle. The cooler air outside was refreshing from the warmer climate in the bookstore, although the clamor was much more distressing than the serene silence of the bookstore. They were just glad that the fiasco was over.

The event was over, and they didn't have to worry about the cat, or the book (which was probably reduced to ashes by now) anymore. They were both pleased with their selections of literature, and with that, they climbed back on the horse and ventured off to wherever they would be going next.

And just when Weiss thought that everything was settling down, she felt a sharp tug on the material by her waist and looked back to see a blur of black and yellow bolting backwards into the traffic of the crowd.


End file.
